memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed illusory people
The following is a list of unnamed illusory people. Archer IV Rock people In 2151, while under the influence of a toxic pollen, an Enterprise away team imagined silicon-based lifeforms, "people coming out of the rock face.". ( ) Aliens 1 and 2 This alien was one of two beings who were figments of Hoshi Sato's imagination when she was caught in Enterprise s transporter buffer. She encountered two aliens who she saw planting bombs throughout the ship. Although she was not able to warn anyone, Sato tried to save Enterprise. That eventually lead her to use a transporting device from the aliens and she was mysteriously taken back to the transporter room, where Malcolm Reed explained that she had been trapped for 8.3 seconds in the pattern buffer and that all her experiences had been illusory. ( ) Burning man in corridor This burning man appeared in a corridor of the lower pylon one aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369 when Major Kira Nerys experienced that her imagination became reality. This man appeared right after a fire exploded in the corridor and came towards Kira. Shortly before her, he disappeared. ( ) Kazon-Nistrim This Kazon-Nistrim was part of the illusions created by Holo Transference Dementia Syndrome, which The Doctor suffered from in 2371. This Kazon was having a food fight with Neelix in the mess hall was was later treated by The Doctor in sickbay. ( ) Klingon children The Klingon children were dead and littered on the bridge in Worf's dream when he was being held for a destroying a Klingon civilian ship and killing all 441 of its passengers. ( ) Klingon warriors The Klingon warriors were in Worf dream when he was being held for a destroying a Klingon civilian ship and killing all 441 of its passengers. He is in the , and wanders the halls, which were filled with dead Starfleet officers, and saw the Klingon warriors raising their bat'leths in triumph. ( ) Kohl Subconscious Illusory People The subconscious illusory people were part of the virtual reality created by the subconscious minds of the Kohl in stasis who were part of a linked neural network. The Kohl did this in order to keep their minds active while in stasis. However the network malfunctioned, and the people manifested were of the worst fears of the Kohl's subconscious minds. They were different characters in a circus, led by the Clown, a malevolent character. They helped him torment the Kohl and even kill them by scaring them to dead. ( ) Big head sack guys These two individuals wore large head masks and big suits. They've applauded to the decision of the clown. ( ) }} File:Big head sack guy 1.jpg|''Played by Jean-Luc Martin'' File:Big head sack guy 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Clown guards These two Clown guards forced Harry Kim and B'Elanna Torres to stay at the program and watch the execution of one of the Kohl. ( ) File:Clown guard 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Clown guard 2.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' The Executioner The executioner was part of the virtual reality created by the minds of the three Kohl while being in the stasis program. He wore a mask and was responsible for executing the hostages, including Viorsa, by operating the guillotine. ( ) Kaylar The Kaylar was an illusion created by the Talosians. Captain Christopher Pike of the had a violent encounter with a Kaylar on Rigel VII and the Talosians recreated the incident adding Vina as a damsel in distress for Pike to defend. They hoped that Pike would become interested in Vina, so that they could be used as breeding stock. ( ) Musket-wielding Aliens ]] These musket-wielding aliens were an illusion created by Q. These aliens, along with others, attacked the crew of the after they were whisked away by Q to an unknown planetoid. Both Worf and Wesley Crusher were killed after being pierced with a musket's bayonet, but were revived by William T. Riker, who had been temporarily granted Q's abilities. ( ) Musicians ]] These musicians were part of an illusionary version of the Orion colony created by the Talosians for Christopher Pike, where Vina was portrayed as a slave girl. ( ) Quark's girls (2369) These two scantily-clad women appeared as part of Quark's imagination aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. They accompanied him and caressed his lobes. When the two women disappeared, Quark assigned Odo to search for them, but suddenly they appeared again. ( ) }} File:Quark's dream girl 1, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Quark's dream girl 2, 2369.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Rigel Chorus Girls The Rigel chorus girls were part of a show viewed by Dr. McCoy on Rigel II. In 2267, the two women were recreated from Dr. McCoy's imagination on the Shore Leave Planet in the Omicron Delta region. ( ) Romulan guards Romulan guards were part of an illusion created by Barash in an attempt to have William T. Riker stay to keep him company. ( ) The Three Witches on Pyris VII The three witches were among the eerie manifestations Korob used to dissuade Captain Kirk and his landing party away from Pyris VII. The witches warned Kirk to go back, or a curse would be laid on his ship, and that if he remained he would die. The witches faded from view, although their cackling still could be heard. ( ) See also * Holodeck characters ** Unnamed holodeck characters * Humans (illusory) * Starfleet personnel (illusory) People, illusory